


Swansong

by GreyWolves



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Character Death, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mild Smut, Moral Dilemmas, Multiverse, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Romance, Suicide, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolves/pseuds/GreyWolves
Summary: Kara Zor-El has recently joined the ranks of the Justice Leauge, alongside her cousin, Kal El.Now, Kara Kent is learning how to juggle her life in Smallville with her heroine activities in Metropolis.Or...What if Clark had taken Kara in when she crashed on earth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Metropolis City was famous for the Superman, the hero that fell from the sky and saved families from reckless drivers. The alien that looked and sounded like the perfect American, an idol, a soldier, a dream, a supernatural fantasy that kids worshipped, only to then grow up and become jaded adults. The stories never matched the realities.

After Superman, came the villains, outstanding, theatrical, ambitious villains that created armies and weapons so magnificent, that they cut through cities and homes with ease and without mercy. Villains that came from the stars, from other worlds and from Superman's own earthly neighbourhood. 

When all of the earthlings knew the name, Superman, then fell a second Kryptonian, a young girl. 

Metropolis baked in the middle of summer, it's grey buildings heated up and sizzled under the yellow sun. The citizens wore shorts and tank tops, kids had water balloon fights in the street, and hot coffee was traded for iced coffee. The business types rushed around in ironed suits, profusely sweating under the collar. 

The Daily Planet was a mecca for stress and flustered workers. Yet, one man sat at his desk unperturbed by the bustle of the warm morning. He only looked up from his computer when his cousin dropped a bag of muffins onto his desk. 

"Chocolate for us and blueberry for Lois," Kara sat down, scrunching her nose at the fruity flavour choice. 

Clark smiled and adjusted his glasses. "I would like to blame her cravings but she has always like blueberry muffins." 

"Gross." 

"She had a multigrain yesterday." 

"Stop." 

"I know. Who did I marry?" 

Some young cub report bumped into Clark's desk, knocking his pen off the edge, and Kara snatched it out of the air without thinking and placed back on top of his desk, by his keyboard. 

"Kara," Clark warned. 

"What?" She shrugged innocently. 

"That was a little too quick." 

"I'm careful. Mostly." 

"I know. I know you are. Just. Maybe." Clark paused and swivelled to face her better. "I sometimes trip over at work."

Kara laughed. "What?" 

"Or I drop my phone." 

"How? That doesn't even- oh. I get it." 

"Slam my fingers in a door and yell really loudly." 

"You act clumsy." 

Clark nodded. "I divert attention away from myself." 

"Like the glasses." Kara tapped on her own pair of black-rimmed glasses. 

"Exactly." 

"Sounds awful. And what about Lois? Who exactly did she fall in love with." 

Clark sat back and smiled. "She worked with Clark and Superman. She fell for both of us, in different ways. I was lucky." 

"Hmmm." 

"What?" 

"Oh, no. No. Nothing." 

"Kara." 

"It's just..." Kara leaned forward and whispered. "The superhero thing. It feels like I have to hide Kara Kent constantly. Make her smaller." 

"You don't have to hide from me. From Lois. Martha. James." 

"Yeah, but..." 

"Is this about your mystery girl? Are things getting serious?" 

Kara looked away from her cousin. 

"Hey," Clark tried to grab her attention again. "You can tell me anything. You know that I won't ever judge you, right?" 

Kara narrowed her eyes at her kin and took in a deep breath. "What if I was falling in love with Lena Luthor." 

Clark's eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped open a little. He waited for Kara to smile, to indicate that it was a joke, and when none came he folded his arms shook his head. 

"Well..." 

* * *

High above the city at the edge of the clouds, floated the two Kryptonian heroes, adorned in their red, blue and yellow suits. They spoke hushed secrets, too dangerous for the ears of the Daily Planet employees.

"So..."

"She's not her brother." 

"No. No. I know. I've spoken to Lena as both Superman and Clark. I trust her. I do. Lois does too." 

Kara folded her arms and lifted her chin. "Then what's the problem." 

"I want you happy, Kara." 

"But?" 

"That's it. You know the agreement. We consult everyone first because it affects them and their lives." 

"I know." Kara relaxed slightly. 

"If I tell anyone that Clark Kent is Superman then it isn't hard for them to figure out that Clark Kent's cousin is also Supermans cousin." 

"It's not just my identity, it's everyone's lives." 

Clarke nodded along. "You know I'll support whatever you want to do. Just talk to us first." 

Kara nodded. 

"How did this start? How did you guys meet?" 

"Ok, you know." Kara smiled softly. "I saved her from an assassin. She made me dinner as a thank you. I brought her coffee. She redesigned my suit. Things just evolved." 

Superman grinned at his cousin, happy for the way her face lit up as she spoke about the youngest Luthor. He watched the way her hands move, so animated and excited. 

"I just. She. Wow. I'm. I am in awe of Lena."

"That's great, Kara. Truly." 

Kara exhaled loudly. "So, now what?" 

Clark smiled. "You have to tell Martha." 

"That's not nearly as scary as telling James. He has some strong opinions on the Luthors." 

"He was at the front lines with Lex." 

"Yeah, so was I. I don't judge Lena, who wasn't even there." 

Clark smirked at that comment. "Protective of your girlfriend are we?" 

Kara hid a smile by shaking her head. "Shut up."

"It's good to see you smile." 

"I smile." 

Clark hesitated. "I know it was hard, finding out about your parents. Astra." 

"Clark." Kara put her hands on her hips and dropped her head.

"We will get the Fort Rozz prisoners under control. I promise." 

"Not before the DEO lock them all up." 

"Superman is in talks with their director." 

"Maybe Supergirl should have a chat with them." 

Clark chuckled. "I'll save the big guns for later." 

* * * 

The Luthor Corporation building was a haunted building, filled with angry and doubtful employees. The memories that echoed through the offices and laboratories were ones of hostility and fear, senseless murder and egotistical villains. 

Hidden in files and folders we're long lost plans for the Injustice League, slowly being collected and destroyed by the company's new owner. The bloodstained building was gradually being bent and broken into a source of good. 

On the top floor, high above the people of Metropolis, tireless worked and the new CEO hated and judge immediately by everyone except her favourite heroine. 

The plaster splintered with tiny cracks that travelled outwards from beneath her fingertips. Kara felt the wall shift and her hand dip as she moved in closer to Lena's body, pressing firmly, pinning the woman against the wall of her office. Then there was a distractingly warm sigh against her ear, mushing her thoughts until they were indecipherable. 

The Luthor's skirt was bunched up around her hips and her legs were wrapped around the alien's waist. Hands that could bend iron delicately skirted across her thighs and up her back, and she moaned when the alien's fingers pressed too harshly against her ribs. 

Kara breathed against her skin, leaving wet kisses along her collarbone and atop Lena's breast, she moved along the exposed skin, lost in a lustful haze that was then broken by a choked moan. Kara pulled back and studied Lena's beautiful face, flushed and pinched, mouth open, eyes closed, brows drawn together. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"What? No. Don't stop." 

Kara noticed the cracks beneath her hand and her whole body went slack with the shock of it, her knees weakened and her grip loosened. 

"I'm fine. It's fine. Please, don't worry." 

Lena held on tighter, gripping the hero's neck and hips a little tighter than she would have a human lover. 

The hero still resisted, trying to pull away from the human she was holding, pushing up against an office wall. 

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Lena let her legs fall down, she let the other woman pull back just enough so she could press the palms of her hands along her collar bones. 

"Lena. I-" 

"You didn't hurt me." Lena pushed the hero back towards the couch. "Trust me." 

Kara walked backwards, hypnotised and guilt-ridden. Her legs hit the couch and Lena pushed a little harder on her chest. Kara fell backwards as if the human could have maneuvered her that way. Kara was malleable and soft under Lena's fingers, she would move and shift under Lena's whim, without question.

The Luthor woman trailed her fingers along the hero's scrunched face, smoothing out the drawn brow. She was delicate with the girl of steel, she was careful and precise. Lena watched the Super relax and turn into her hand, craving it's warmth and touch. Lena smiled. 

When the hero had relaxed fully, Lena straddled her and kissed her softly, moving her hips, rolling them into the iron woman. 

Kara leaned back and gripped her hips, enjoying the feel of her lover, until she spotted the cracks left in the wall over Lena's shoulder, she lifted her hands from Lena's body and gripped the sofa instead. 

Supergirl gave up control to her human partner, frustrated that she couldn't trust herself to touch without breaking, that she couldn't love without hurting. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out!" 

Superman raised his hands. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I swear." 

"What makes you think that your word means anything to me?" Lena stepped out from behind her desk, unafraid to square up to the strongest man on the planet. 

"Miss Luthor, if you know anything- I need to stop him before he hurts anyone. Please." 

"I don't speak to my brother. Believe it or not, Superman. I don't much care what you think of me." 

"Please," Superman implored, stepping forward. "You must know something? Anything?" 

"Must I?" 

"What kind of property does he have hidden?" 

"Everything was divulged at his trial. There's is nothing left. What I don't own myself, I sold or destroyed." 

"Who helped him escape?" 

"I don't know." 

"Who are his closest sympathisers?" 

"I don't know!" 

"You know him best!" 

"I thought I did! Then he murdered innocent people!" 

"Kal!" Supergirl appeared between the two, shoving her cousin back a full step with her hand briefly pushing against his chest. 

"You don't need to protector her from me. I am just here to talk!" Superman slapped Supergirl's hand away. 

"She told you to leave." 

"You know what is at stake now." He dropped his voice, speaking only to Kara. "I had to ask." 

"You told me that you trusted her," Kara hissed at the dishevelled man.

"I do. But. Please. What else am I supposed to do? How else do I stop him?" He lost the fight. His voice softened and his eyes closed. 

"If she knew anything, she would tell me. Get out, Kal." 

Clark's shoulders dropped. "You're right. I'm sorry." Then he was gone, with a whoosh. 

Supergirl turned around to look at Lena. "I'm so sorry. He should never have done that. He's just really afraid." 

Lena stepped closer, slightly guarded. "That's hard to imagine. Superman afraid." 

"Lex is a sore spot for him. For everyone." 

"I guess we have that in common." Lena let her arms unfold and Supergirl eagerly wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her to rest against her body. 

Kara sighed against Lena's temple, already feeling better about everything. "Is there anything I can do for you." 

"You're doing it." Lena clung tighter. 

"I'm here for you." 

Lena nodded against the hero's chest. 

***

Superman collapsed on the porch of his childhood home, with his head in his hands. The hero shook and pressed the palms his hands into his eyes. Martha sat down next to him and rested a comforting hand on his back. 

Lois rubbed her protruding belly as she watched mother and son through the old flyscreen door. 

It hit the news like nothing else, television, magazines, newspapers, every reporter rushed out their versions of the story. Lex Luthor had escaped, somehow, and everyone knew about it within a day, within an hour. 

***

"I need help!" 

Doctor Danvers turned at the desperate pleading, finding a stricken, panicked, Supergirl at the entryway of her emergency room, holding an unconscious young girl in her arms. Alex reacted quickly, she pointed to an open bed and the hero obeyed, depositing the girl there and stepping back to allow the nurses to swarm the bloody body. 

Alex felt for a pulse, she felt her breathing, and the nurses wiped away the blood, exposing the wounds. "What happened?" 

Supergirl took in a breath. "Lex. He had bombs set up at alien hostels. I couldn't get to them all in time." 

"Major head trauma. Pupils are responsive. I need an incubation tray! Call neurology!" 

The people around the doctor nodded and scurried about, they knew exactly what to do and how to help, all while the hero shuffled around clenching her aching muscles, berating herself for not being good enough. 

A team rushed the injured girl into an operating room and Kara was left watching her go, mentally scattered, breathless. Alex approached the superhero and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey, you got her here. You did everything you could."

"She's an alien." 

"Okay. We have procedures for alien casualties. She'll be fine. My guys know what there doing." 

"She doesn't know anyone here. She is alone." 

"No, she's not." 

"Call me when... If there is any change." 

"You'll be my first call." 

Supergirl nodded, then rested her head against Alex's, closing her eyes and taking a beat. If anyone in the place noticed the intimate moments between the doctor and Supergirl, no one spoke about it. The hospital was a hyped-up environment, people screamed, they cried, they broke down and anyone who worked there knew not to bother the hero when she visits. 

"Are you good?" Alex squeezed the hero's shoulders, then gives her a little shake. 

"Lex is back." 

"You and Superman will stop him." 

"How many will get hurt until then?" 

Alex smiled. "Just bring them to me." 

"Thank you."

"Your not alone either." 

Supergirl pulled back and nodded. 

"Do you know her name? The girl?" 

"Nia." 

"Okay. I'm going to go see if I can help." 

"Okay." 

"Go get that bastard." 

Kara grinned. "Okay." 

***

Lex Luthor collapsed against the laboratory wall, smearing blood down it's shiny, clean surface. The gun hung loosely in his hand with two bullets left in its barrel. He chuckled at the state of things. 

The lab was tossed, concrete hanging down from the floor above, spark spat from wires and smashed computers. Everything he had secretly been working on for months had been obliterated by his nemesis's lesser cousin. 

"Oh, Supergirl. What a show!" 

Kara pressed her hand to the wound on her side, bleeding still from a piece of glass. She was weakened and slow as she moved over to where Lex sat. 

"We were magnificent. Tell me..." 

Supergirl lowered herself to one knee a few feet from the city's most infamous villain, she watched him bleed, watched him smile like he'd won. 

"...where was Superman? To busy to face me? Or too cowardly?" 

Kara smiled at that. She remembered the text she'd received earlier that morning, a sonogram picture of her baby cousin, a boy. 

"Something funny?" 

"Actually, he just had more important things to do today." Kara smiled again when Lex flinched. 

"Oh? Some alien supervillain perhaps?" 

"Green doesn't look good on you Lex." 

"It looks great on you, honey." 

Supergirl looked down at her hands and she saw her veins light up with the kryptonite. "Yeah, you got me. Twice, I think." 

"Not enough to kill. I should have made them more potent." Lex waved his gun in the air. "Next time. Maybe." 

"You really think there will be a next time." Supergirl sat down, letting her legs rest. The wound leaked blood onto the floor. 

Lex shrugged. "No. Yes? Normally, yes. But he didn't even show up this time. The great Superman." 

"I think he had to wait for a delivery. No. Wait. He had a dentist appointment." 

"I know Lena helped you. She betrayed me. Again." 

"She's better than you." 

"She may be." Lex seemed to ponder the idea, tilting his head for a few moments. "Are your friends on the way? The Flash? That Arrow fellow?" 

"Busy."

"No secret agents?" 

Kara shook her head. 

"Ah. So it may be the end after all. This was my swansong." 

"What?" Supergirl smiled, amused by the chatty evildoer, and utterly delirious from blood loss and kryptonite poisoning. 

"Swansong, you know, the last hurrah of my career." 

"I've never heard of that." 

"Well, you're uneducated." 

Kara laughed. "I'm probably more educated than you. It's just that your science is different from what I know. You have different names and elements and chemicals." 

"I can imagine that being frustrating." 

"It is." 

"Superman doesn't have that issue. He didn't grow up on Krypton?" 

"Rao! What is your obsession with him?" 

"Does it bug you? That he's the main hero? That your just Superman's cousin?" 

"Does it bother you? That you were defeated by just Superman's cousin?" 

Lex laughed, pulling the gun into his lap. "Oh, it does! So much!" 

"And your sister helped me." 

"Yeah, yeah, keep rubbing salt into the wound Supergirl." 

"She found your lab in less than a day." 

Lex laughed, full and loud and the sound of him filled up the broken place. 

Kara smiled and chuckled, and then laugh a little. "Yeah, she's amazing." 

Lex narrowed his eyes at the heroine. He observed her closely. "You and her- Oh, dear..." Lex shook his head. "I wouldn't keep going down that road." 

"What are talking about." 

"Your very own swansong is coming. I wouldn't want her caught up in it." 

"I think she can protect herself," said Kara, suddenly feeling defensive. 

"Oh, you fool. You blustering, bumbling fool." Lex tried to straighten himself against the wall, wincing as he moved. "She loves you, I think. So when your end comes she will be destroyed along with you." 

"What makes you think my end is coming?" 

"People like you and me. We don't get happy endings. We go out in the glory of battle. Big lives. Big ends." 

"You're delusional." 

"Really? After all the things you hero-types have faced? You really think you ending involves settling down and raising children? Really? That's what you think?" 

Kara swallowed some blood and looked away from the man. 

"I know you're smarter than that, miss Kent." 

"You knew?" 

Lex gave Kara an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I knew both Clark and Superman. For a long time. No one else is that righteous and optimistic. Not even you, Supergirl." 

"Why didn't you ever out him? Us?" 

Lex sighed. "What am I without the alien protectors? The meta-humans? Just a billionaire with nothing to do." 

Supergirl lowered closer to the ground. "That's so sad." 

"You're not looking so good." 

"Mmm fine." 

"Tsk. This isn't your song, Supergirl." 

Kara rubbed at her temple, fighting off the heaviness. "What is it with you and singing swans?" 

Lex laughed. "We are more alike than you'd like to think." Lex looked off to the side, almost dreamily. "Superman was raised by unbelievably nice parents. He doesn't remember Krypton. He has annoyingly endless optimism and faith. You remember everything, don't you? You have suffered in ways he could never understand." 

Kara pushed herself back a little to rest against a partially collapse pillar. 

"Lena would understand. If you ever revealed yourself." 

"Are you giving me tips for dating your sister? That's odd." 

"Quite the opposite. I don't think you should be together. Like I said, your death would ruin what is left of her hope." 

"I'm not..." 

"What?" Lex grinned, cruelly. "You're not going to die?" He laughed. "Oh, sweety. Haven't you been paying attention? We don't get happily ever afters. We are not the type." 

Kara took in a deep breath. "Lena's coming." 

"Yes, yes. She will save you. Not me. This is my ending." 

"You're so melodramatic." 

"Yes." Lex cocked the revolved. "But I'm finished. One way or another. At least I can make it end on my terms." 

"Lex..." 

"Don't worry Supergirl. You'll remember me years after my demise. I have left you a few surprises, hidden away. My legacy will go on." 

"Stop." 

The charismatic villain used the last of his strength to lift the gun and rest it under his chin. 

"Wait. Lena is coming. She'll be here..." 

"I'm glad we had this chat. You're not as insufferable as I originally thought." 

"Please, Lex. Don't." The hero clenched her fists, trying to summon some strength. 

"Goodbye, Supergirl." 

***

When Supergirl woke sometime later, Lena was standing over her frowning, with red, wet eyes. 

"Lena?"

"Don't move." 

Kara instantly noticed the warm feeling to her left, a portable sun-lamp had been set up nearby, and then she noticed that her wounds had been cleaned and covered and that she'd been moved to the other side of the lab, away from the body of Lex Luthor. 

"We can't move yet. You're too weak. Rest for a bit longer." 

"I'm sorry." 

Lena looked away. "Rest. Don't worry about anything else right now." 

Supergirl glanced behind the woman and caught a glimpse of the wall where Lex still lay, propped up and limp. "Lena..." There was an upward splattering of red over the white. Supergirl swallowed, feeling sick in her gut. 

Lena tensed, noticing the heroine's eye line, she pressed her fingertips to Supergirl's cheek, turning her face away from the sight. "Rest," she instructed.   



	3. Chapter 3

The hero awoke in her room, bruised and exhausted, despite having been asleep for hours. Clarke had left a note on her bedside table explaining that he'd carried her out of the collapsed facility, that Lena was safe and back at work, that Lex's body had been taken away by black suits in black vehicles. 

Kara shifted, tested out her limbs, stretching and groaning, feeling the loss of her powers and the twisting in her guts from too much kryptonite exposure. The sun was up, although she had no idea of the day or time. 

The first thing she did was find her phone and put it on charge, anxious to reach out the last Luthor standing, her friend, her love. A quick search showed that it was Tuesday and that Lena had given a press conference first thing Monday morning, explaining her brother's plans and then condemning them, harshly, despite his demise, she showed no compassion toward Lex. 

Kara could see them, the tiny signs that the woman was in pain, the way her brows drew too close for a second, the way she swallowed between sentences, the pauses, the way she gripped the podium. 

There were texts messages that flooded her phone once it was turned on. Lois had sent sporadic updates about Clark and the news coverings of Superman and Supergirl. James sent his well wishes. Barry promised to stop by once she was feeling better. Kate said to call if she ever needed to talk. Sara sent memes that made Kara burst out laughing then grimace and hold her cracked ribs, curling over in her bed. 

"Kara?" Martha knocked on the slightly open door. "I thought I heard you." 

Kara smiled. "Yeah, sorry. A friend sent me something funny." 

"I have shepherds pie in the oven." 

"That sounds amazing." 

Martha sat down on the edge of the bed brushed some loose strands of hair out of Kara's face. "You had us all a bit worried." 

"I know, I shouldn't have gone off alone." 

"No, you shouldn't have. Oliver was particularly angry with you." 

"Nah, that's just his face." 

Martha chuckled. "Maybe." 

"How is everyone?" 

"Everyone is fine. It's rough for Clark. You know why. Plus, the funeral is tomorrow." 

"Lex's funeral?" 

Martha nodded. 

"Rao." Kara rubbed at her eyes, trying to push away the tiredness. 

"You should rest more." 

"I know, but I don't want to. There's a lot going on." 

"Clark can handle it." 

"He was supposed to be stepping back. Focusing on his family. Then this happened." 

"He will. Just after this. Lex was his friend once." 

"I remember." Kara glanced at her phone, she wanted to call Lena. 

"You and Lena are close?" Asked Martha, seemingly reading Kara's mind. Kara looked back at her. 

"It's different." 

"Of course it is. I'm just curious. She could probably use a friend." 

"She doesn't know Kara. She's close with Supergirl. And Supergirl is powerless right now." Kara gestured to the bruises around her face. 

"You can always take the truck if you want to drive to Metropolis in your suit." 

Kara laughed at that image. "That'd be something. Supergirl stuck in traffic." 

"Maybe Clark could give you a lift?" 

Kara thought about it. "I don't know. I'll call her first." 

"Okay." Martha leaned in a kissed Kara's forehead. "Lunch in half an hour." 

Kara exhaled. "Hmm. Can't wait." 

Once the door was closed, Kara reached over and used her phone to call Lena. The phone was set up to be untraceable, it wouldn't show caller identity and it could call from anywhere in the world and even a few places off-world. 

"Hello?" Lena sounded hesitant, breathless. 

"It's me." Kara heard a sigh. 

"I was worried. I'm so glad you're okay." 

"I'm sorry you were out of the loop." 

"I wasn't, actually. Superman stopped by with updates." 

"Oh. Wow. Is that okay? Are you guys friendly?" 

"Yes. It's fine. He apologised for everything. So did I. It was an intense time. Everyone was on edge." 

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along." 

"I wouldn't go that far. Yet." 

"How are you?" 

"I'm... I'm actually holding up a meeting. Can I see you later?" 

"Um. I'm sort of stuck." 

"Stuck?" 

"Powerless." 

"Oh." 

"So, stuck at home. Until I'm back to normal." 

"Oh. Right." 

"I want to see you. Badly. I just can't... Not yet." 

"I understand." 

"I miss you." 

There was a pause and then some whispering on the other end. "I'm sorry. I have to go to this meeting. Call me later." 

"Yeah, okay, I-" Lena hung up. Kara put her phone down and sighed. "Okay then." 

***

The funeral was an exhibition, it drizzled from the grey sky, turning the perfectly green grass shiny and slippery. Lena wore a long dark coat and carried a black umbrella. A few reports stood around at a respectable distance. The priest spoke about judgment in the kingdom of heaven and the forgiveness that awaited every soul. Kara and Clark watched Lena pick up a handful of dirt and toss it into her brothers grave. 

Nearby stood a few members of the Justice League. The White Canary and some other Legends, Oliver Queen and his partner, Felicity. Sara walked up to Lena once the priest had closed his bible and bid the guests farewell. 

"I didn't expect you lot." Lena kept her eyes on her bother as he was covered up by the earth. 

"We're not here for him. We are here for you." 

"Thank you, I guess." 

"You're one of us." 

"Lex would have loved that." 

"I'll bet," Sara smirked. 

Lena hesitated. "How's Supergirl?" 

Sara stepped closer. "She really wanted to be here. For you. She wanted me to tell you that you're not alone." 

Lena nodded, turning away to hide the tears in her eyes. 

"You know, I have a time machine. If that would cheer you up? Just name an era. We can go." 

Lena smiled, something small and grateful. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Once the grave was full, Lena placed one white rose atop the headstone. Clark adjusted his glasses wiping away the wetness from his cheeks. Oliver nodded to him and Kara before departing with his wife. Clark nodded back.

Kara waved at all of the legends as they disappeared, stepping into something invisible, Sara was the last to leave, giving an exaggerated salute to the Supers. 

"The first time I lost my powers," Clark began, pushing past the shakiness of his voice. "I never realised how many people's privacy I invaded until I couldn't do it anymore." 

"I know, right?" Kara nodded. "I've wanted to listen in on Lena. See into that spaceship that the Legends clearly went into. But there's Nothing. It's so strange being so restricted." 

"I looked into Lex's coffin. Just to be sure." 

"Kal..." 

"He's really in there." 

Kara chewed her lips and thought about it. "I would've looked. If I could have." 

"We are really creepy." 

Kara scoffed and shook her head. "He was your friend. There's no protocol here." 

"How is she?"

"I don't know. I called a few time this morning and last night. She didn't pick up." 

"I'm sure she's got a lot on her mind." 

"Yeah." 

Lena looked over at the pair, expressionless. Kara stared right back, seeing if there was any recognition. 

"I should say something." Clark nodded to himself and took a step forward. 

Lena turned and walked back up the path and away from the gravesite. Clark froze mid-step and watched her leave. 

"She probably just doesn't want to deal with a lot right now," Kara said sympathetically, stepping up to stand beside her cousin." 

"Yeah." Clark nodded and his features drew inwards. "She doesn't really know me too well. Probably only what Lex had told her and it likely wasn't good things." 

"She definitely doesn't know me." 

Clark turned to face Kara. "You should tell her who you are. You could be there for her during this time." 

"I'm not sure it's... I don't want to add on to everything." 

"Kara, you're with her as Supergirl but that can only go so far. As Kara, you'd have a chance at a future." 

"I know, I know. But I'm not you and she's not Lois. It needs time. I'm not doing that when she just buried her brother, who I killed." 

"Kara, no-" 

"I just mean- I was at least partly responsible."

Clark grabbed her firmly by her arms. "You are not! He knew what this would do to the people around him, and that's why he did it. He was selfish. He wanted to hurt Lena. To hurt you. Me. There was no good way this could have ended." 

Just then, Kara remembered something that Lex had said to her in the laboratory. "People like you and me. We don't get happy endings. We go out in the glory of battle. Big lives. Big ends." 

"Let's go home." Clark pulled her into a one-armed hug. 

"Yeah," Kara nodded, hearing Lex's word on a loop in her head. 

"I don't think you should be together. Like I said, your death would ruin what is left of her hope."

"We don't get happily ever afters. We are not the type."

"Your very own swansong is coming. I wouldn't want her caught up in it." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara hated not having any powers. Since she first arrived on earth, she'd had powers, and sometimes they were overwhelming or debilitating, but overall, they were a part of her identity. They made her a Kryptonian among humans. They made her strong and confident. Kara had spent her youngest years on earth hiding her powers from everyone who wasn't a Kent. Then came James. Then came Lois. Then came Lucy. Then Lucy left to join the military. Then James decided that he wanted to try and be a hero. Then Lois got pregnant. Then Martha started to get old. Everything was suddenly problematic and Kara hated it, fiercely. 

At the back of the property, in an unused paddock, slightly overgrown and dead, the Metropolis crew trained. James didn't hold back on the powerless alien, taking the opportunity to show his capability. Kara took hit after hit, unphased by the brute strength each punch and kick possessed. The heroine was knocked down again, and again. Kal watched from his perch on an old fence, grimacing every time Guardian landed another hit. Kara hit back, and it hurt James but it didn't smack him down as much as his punches. 

James shadowboxed for a few moments before Kara rolled her shoulder and gestured for him to attack again. 

"So you guys haven't spoken?" Kal asked, watching James elbow his cousin in the ribs for the fifth time. 

Kara heaved and inhaled deeply. "Nope. Nothing. She won't return my calls and it's not like I can fly over there right now." 

James took a step back. "It's sound like she may need space." 

"I've given her space." Kara charged, throwing her leg. James blocked. Kara continued, spinning low and kicking his legs out. 

James tumbled to the ground ungracefully. "Crap!" He slapped the ground with his hand, frustrated.

Kara laughed, exhausted but pleased with herself for managing to get the odd advantage.

"Your powers will come back soon. Then you can speak to her," Kal reasoned. 

James straightened himself, brushing off bits of grass. "Unless she hates you now and is taking over Lex's vendetta to kill you both." 

Kara attacked him again. 

They traded moves until James made a mistake and then Kara hammered down on him. He landed back on the ground, grabbing the side of his brow which had split open. 

"You pissed her off." Kal shrugged, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

Kara stepped back from James, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't talk about her that way." 

James nodded and it hurt his head. "I know you trust her and that's enough for me." 

They trained until they both could barely stand and Superman had to help them both back to the house. Martha was irritated as she fetched the first aid kit from under the sink. Kara sat silently as her pseudo-mother wiped the blood from her knuckles, from her face and neck. It is bright and red and it reminded her of the underground laboratory where Lex died. 

Martha watched Kara as she disinfected and wrapped her hands. "Do you feel better after that?" 

James looked over to Kara, waiting for her answer. 

"I think so." Kara swallowed, suddenly nervous. Martha had always been able to see past Kara's armour and read her emotions better than her friends. It made her an amazing caretaker. 

Martha smiled and began packing away the kit. "Good. Now you can start healing." 

James limped down the driveway to his car, respectfully refusing a spare room, explaining that he needed to be back at the Daily Planet tomorrow. He joked that his boss was going to freak when he saw him beaten and bruised.

"Tell you're doing MMA," Kara suggested as he got into his car. 

James laughed and started the vehicle. "Nah. I'll just tell him Supergirl beat the shit out of me." 

"I think you won, overall." 

"Kara..." James turned off the car. "You spar like it something to do. But when you fight for someone, like really fight, you are...unstoppable. I did not win, in the end." 

It was true, even though Kara didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she just waved at him and stepped away from the car. When Kara is scared that she'll lose someone, she will summon a power that she just can't muster when she is merely sparring. She is too concerned about hurting someone or going too far, but when it's life or death, and the Super doesn't hold back, Kara is immovable. It's what makes her stronger than Superman. 

Kara fell asleep on the couch, to sore to climb the stairs to her room. 

  
***

  
The next morning, Lois called and yelled at Kara for thirty minutes straight, then cried, then complained about hormones and hung up. 

Kara worked in the fields, absorbing the sun and sweating more than she ever had in her entire life. It took ages to complete the chores that used to only take seconds. Afterwards, she took a long, hot shower, soaking her muscles. 

The next day, when she woke, her bruises had almost vanished and she had a sudden burst of energy. Kara ran outside, still in her pyjamas, and tried to fly. She jumped up and down a few times, unsuccessfully launching into the sky. It was like a buzz underneath her skin, she could feel her powers just underneath the surface, unreachable, but still there. Kara stomped her feet and went back inside the house. Then she spent most of breakfast glaring at her coffee, trying to make it overheat. Then she blew on it a little too forcefully, sending some of it splattering on to the table. 

Martha gave her an affectionate look. "No freeze breath either?" 

Kara blushed and shook her head. 

"Soon, dear. Don't fret." Martha patted her shoulder. 

  
*** 

  
It took almost a week for her powers to return. Alex said that it may have been the adenine that kick-started them. Kara had watched Clark get thrown around by an alien that looked like a big grey rock with arms and legs. The alien had come from nowhere and started smashing up Metropolis, and naturally, Superman was there immediately. Every news station played a live feed of the fight. Yet somehow, the creature was stronger than Superman and after slamming him into the side of a concrete building, Kara and Martha began to worry. 

Kara felt it then, the surge, a buzz igniting inside her body. She flew out of the farmhouse and to the scene in seconds. Two minutes later and the giant rock alien had been flung into space. 

Kal stumbled out some rubble. "I almost had him." 

Kara grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Sure you did." 

The news crews went wild. 

For the rest of the afternoon, a replay of Supergirl defeating the Rock Man played on a loop across all of the stations. 

***

Supergirl circle Lena Luthor's penthouse an uncountable number of times, she made herself dizzy with nervousness. The hero had put off visiting her lover for most of the afternoon, knowing that Lena would have seen the news and seen that the Super's powers had returned, and also knowing that Lena was ultimately going to pull away. Kara knew Lena, better than anyone, she knew that her brother's death was going to ripple out, create cracks and canyons between them, shift their relationship, indescribably. 

When she did touchdown on the balcony, she had run through every possible scenario, and despite the shaking in her hands, she'd convinced herself that she was prepared for anything. 

Lena put down a glass of whisky, she took in a visible breath and nodded to the alien, giving her permission to enter. 

Kara hesitated, she wasn't ready, and against her own screaming heart, kara push opened the door and stepped into Lena's home. She watched as Lena rounded the kitchen counter and engaged the hero, all while keeping a safe distance. 

"Your powers have returned," Lena stated unnecessarily, her eyes dragged up and down the hero. 

Kara swallowed, her hand's fidgeted against her will. "Yes." Kara nodded. 

"That's good." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here. I wanted to." 

"I know. I needed space anyway." 

"Are you okay?" 

Lena licked her lips. "I'm not sure." 

"Is there anything I can do? I'd do anything." 

"I know you would." 

Kara stepped forward. "I'm sorry." 

"I know you are." Lena looked away, folding her arms across her chest, protecting herself from the hero. 

"I love you." 

Lena clenched her teeth. "I know." 

The hero trembled, her eyes shone, her lips quivered. "Is there anything..." 

Lena shook her head. 

"Right. Okay." 

"I just... I can't anymore." 

Kara nodded. "Yeah, I get it." 

They waited, stuck in the quicksand feeling of their breakup, too afraid to move on, too resolved to stay. Lena broke first, turning away to wipe at her eyes. 

"I s-should go," Kara announced, stuttering her emotions. Lena didn't answer. 

The heroine left the penthouse feeling more defeated than she ever had fighting villains. She flew to Norway, Africa and then Australia, she touched the edge of the atmosphere and dove to the depths of the Indian ocean, and then finally, she collapses in a Kent farm paddock and cried herself to sleep as the cows watched. 

It was an odd experience, to wake with the sun next to a heard of bovines, but Martha didn't question it when Kara shuffled into the house still dressed in her Supergirl costume. 

  
***

Lois showed up at the farmhouse with bags of ice cream and trashy romantic comedy's. Martha even treated herself with a glass of red wine. The three women talked about bad breakups, broken hearts and celebrate crushes. Kara appreciated the sentiment but losing Lena was something she hadn't even begun to process, it was like the last bit of light from the sun had been smothered, and her chest ached, in a way she hadn't felt since krypton exploded as she flew into the abyss. Still, she laughed with Lois and Martha as they exchanged embarrassing Clark stories. She smiled, she laughed, she kept going. 

When the night and Lois crashed on the couch, when Martha smiled sweetly and bid her a good night, Kara slipped outside and listened. She tilted her head and listened for something in the night air. When she found it she gasped, she silently let tears fall down her face, she closed her eyes. She just listened. Somewhere across the state, Lena Luthor cried herself to sleep. 

  
*** 

  
The people knew, somehow. They commented on social media, the made news reports about it. The Supergirl had become despondent, she was a blunt instrument, she didn't smile. Supergirl had become a shadow of herself, a doppelganger. She stopped waving at crowds, she stopped taking photos with fanatics, she stopped doing anything save for saving people. 

Metropolis held its breath, waiting for the happy hero to return, cautiously tiptoeing around the angry girl that beat vengeful aliens to a multicoloured pulp. Cat Grant made a statement about Supergirl having feelings like anyone else and needed time to suffer like anyone else. Lois stayed away from Superhero stories, opting to step back during the aftermath of Lex Luthor's death. 

Clark watched, from his window, from his phone, his computer. He watched his cousin spiral and question everything. He kept his Superman uniform neatly files in his desk drawer but he never used it. He watched Kara sort out her issues, with Lex, with Lena, with being left by someone who she called family less than a week ago. 

  
***

  
"Why are we doing this?" Kara released another arrow, watching it slightly miss the hay bale with target sheet draped over it. 

Oliver handed the farm girl another arrow. "We are doing this because you are out of control." 

"I am not," Kara huffed, notching the arrow. "I'm heartbroken. I'll get over it." She released and the arrow embedded itself in the colour of the sheet. "Fudge." 

Oliver lifted his chin. "That's your plan? Get over it?" 

"Yep." 

"How?" 

Kara shrugged. "I just do?" 

"Again," Oliver instructed, passing her another arrow from his quiver. 

Kara took it reluctantly, looking around at the vast plain, the animals, felicity and Lois drinking beer on the porch of the farmhouse. 

"I thought you were good at everything?" 

Kara notched the arrow. "Why would you think that?" 

"You're super. You escaped the destruction of your planet. You grew up in an alien world. You fight hostile aliens, metahumans, evil billionaires, interdimensional creatures. You deal with all of that. Figured you could shoot a simple arrow." 

Kara released and the arrow flew clear over the bale. She pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "I know what you're doing!" 

"Really? I'm just trying to ascertain how you plan to get over this little tantrum." 

"Tantrum!?" 

"Yes, Kara, a tantrum. You've been acting irresponsibly for weeks, just because your girlfriend dumped you." 

Kara threw the bow down. "What the hell, Oliver?" 

"Get over it already! Your so good at getting over things!" Oliver growled, stepping up to supergirl. 

"I can't!" Kara screamed. Lois and Felicity stopped chatting and looked over from the place on the porch.

Oliver lowered his voice. "Why can't you?" 

"I feel like a lost everything!" Kara rubbed at her eyes, angry with herself for losing control. "I always lose what I love! They always leave me!"

Oliver stayed quiet. He waited. 

"I can barely breathe. Since I arrived here on earth, I've felt like I can't breathe. I lost everything! Lena was oxygen to me. And she left me too." 

"What now?" 

"I don't know." 

"Yes, you do. It hurts. It burns from the inside out," he glanced over to felicity. "It feels like you'll never recover, but Kara, you are resilient, you never give up, that's not you." 

"Why? Why do I have to be strong all of the time? I don't want to be strong anymore." 

"Not all of the time. Just some of it. For the rest of the time, you have Lois, Clark, Martha, me, Sara, Late, Barry." He smiled softly at his friend. "We can carry you the rest of the time." 

Kara's entire stance slumped and she became weak on her legs. "I- I can't- I don't- Oliver." 

Oliver pulled her into a tight hug. "You'll be okay." He rocked her slowly. "You'll be okay." 

Kara relaxed in his arms and let herself believe that everything might be okay, in the end. Maybe she'd be okay. 

Maybe. 


End file.
